Meddlers: Headache
by Weaver Chance
Summary: A one-shot in which Leslie meets some of my chars from beyond the worlds. Rated T because I say so. Please R
1. Meddlers: Headache

My first Bridge to Terabithia fic!  
Rather heavy with my Multiverse spanning characters but then I expect most fanfiction I write to have them appear in some way, shape or form. Some of you may not like it and some of you might. I tend to run away with ideas for good stories without ever being able to actually finish writing said stories, so this is just a one-shot.  
Please R&R!!!

-------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------

There was a snap, then coldness surrounded her.  
A sharp pain, then cold darkness filled her.

-------------------------------------------------------

She came to in a place she'd never been before, she was lying on a stone block and all she could move was her head and her eyes, _AND_ her head _HURT_.  
Some time passed, but she doesn't know how long. Two people have appeared and are looking down at her, she's as paralysed as before so she turns her head to study them.  
They're a brown haired man and a blond woman who seem somehow connected, and more than human.

The man speaks to her and his voice seems powerful and commanding.  
"Salutations, we don't normally do this so bear with us a moment." he looked at her a moment as if waiting for her to respond, she helplessly flicked her eyes to the woman and found them widening in surprise at the gem that seemed to grow from out of the center of the woman's forehead.  
The woman jabbed the man's side with a long pointed finger nail and her crystalline blue eyes smiled comfortingly on the girl.  
"What, oh right, sorry." the man shot out, his voice rumbling strangely. "Now then lets have a look at you... seems you fell and hit your head," a pause, the girl thought '_Well that explains the headache_' " and then you- You do understand that you're dead don't you?" this took her by surprise.

"Dead?" the word somehow escaped her unresponsive lips.  
"I'm afraid so." for the first time the woman spoke in a voice similarly as alien and earthly as the man's. Both of them spoke with such strange voices that were somehow primal and ancient, somehow... Elemental.  
"You drowned." the man said bluntly.  
"Oh, hush you, can't you see the girl's in pain."  
"Pain?" the man blinked at the woman before narrowing his eyes, which flicked in colour from grey to red to white then black and finally a slowly swirling blue, at the girl.

"Oh spare me the trials of an indestructible husband," the woman moaned but the love in her eyes as she looked at the man told the girl that this was an old joke for the two. "It's her heart, her soul that's in pain, she left someone important behind, though she might not have realised how important yet, she isstill quite young as mortals judge things afterall, regardless her heart and soul recognised them for what they were even if her body and mind hadn't yet."

The two shared a glance and the man seemed to accept the woman's knowledge on such matters, if the woman's smile was anything to go by when the man turned and called out "Dragon! This one is in your court!"  
The woman then took the mans arm and lead him to take a seat on a bench that the girl thought wasn't there a moment ago.  
As another figure approached as though through a mist the girl felt herself drifting.

"-And so he called you." the woman's voice finished as she drifted back.

She turned to see who the new figure was.

"Jess?!" the incredulous whisper escaped her still lips but then the figure seemed not to be a man at all but a woman who she somehow realised was herself if older than she could ever be since she was... _dead?_.  
_'Is it a he or a she?'  
_The figure looked at her then down at themselves before resolving into an unfamiliar male figure.  
This shockingly pale skinned, black haired man nodded to her and said

"Leslie." his voice could only be described by saying that it was like a billion different voices totally synchronised and saying exactly the same thing all the while each speaking an entirely different dialect and yet somehow it was only in the listeners native tongue.  
Leslie could have sworn that in that one word she had heard the voices of all her grandparents, both her parents, Jess, all the children she never had and all of the children they never had, and a hundred more generations of her family tree in both directions: past and future and yet that was just the smallest portion within all the voices completely foreign to her.  
She pulled a face with her eyes; still the best she could do, and was surprised when the question was understood.

"Dragon Alterum at your service. I'm to be your Meddler for this performance." he said with that strange and complex voice of his adding to it a bow complete with a courtly flourish.  
"Hey everyone, Dragon's finally acting like he's having fun!" the seated man called out, causing a number of shadowy figures to come and sit on suddenly appearing chairs however they stayed too far away for Leslie to note any details about them.  
Dragon sighed, evidently not one for being in the limelight, and approached Leslie's still form.

"This may feel disconcerting, and you may never truly be entirely separate from me again, but I'm going to be sending you back to where you belong." he told her somberly, giving her some idea of how shadows seemed drawn to him, his own and those of others.  
He laid one hand on her forehead and his other just above her navel.

-------------------------------------------------------

*GASP*

Leslie coughed up the water in her lungs and took a deep breath of clear, sweet air and felt a ghostly hand slip from her stomach and another brush through her hair and pat her on the back then vanish as real hands wrapped around her in a hug even as she still lay on the ground trying to catch her breath.  
"Thank God you're alright Leslie! I don't know why but I suddenly got really worried about you!" the boy holding her exclaimed.

In Leslie's mind she heard again that strange and powerful voice:  
"_-I'm going to be sending you back to where you belong."_ and it seemed to her that she was still connected to that entity and even some of its' vast experience and for just a moment understood just what had been given back to her AND Jess.

"Oh, Jess!" Leslie finally managed "I- I... I've got a splitting headache!"

After Jess had looked around the museum he had indeed found himself very worried about Leslie, and unable to remain focused on his surroundings, not even the person shaped cloud of dust that helped provoke their early departure.  
He certainly didn't notice how time distorted when he got to the flooded creek just in time to see Leslie plunge in, or the foreign voice(s) in his head guiding him through EAR and earlier advising him to '_Go to Terabithia!_'.

The only thing he noticed was his heart cry out and prompt him to action.

Later the same voice(s) congratulated him and for just that moment he realised how important Leslie was to him, but as with Leslie the knowledge was buried until they had of themselves the knowledge and experiences needed to understand it of themselves.

"I- I... I've got a splitting headache!" at that Jess laughed and admitted with a wince.  
"Now that you mention it: so do I!"

-------------------------------------------------------

As Dragon and Will retreated through Terabithia, Dragon took a portion of his soul and crafted from it the life of a small dragon, canine in appearance except for a pair of leathery wings with a dappled brown colouration, telling it to "Guard them well and keep them safe."  
The two entities from beyond the world then continued out the far side of Terabithia, and onwards towards their home.

END

-------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Continuity: Eyes

_**Author's Notes**_

Okay, first up: I know more people read the story than left reviews and that the one review I did get wasn't exactly full on useful information on how I could improve myself, no offence intended Abeatticus I'm pleased you liked it but as an artist I know I need feedback on 'Why you liked it' so that I can improve myself.

Secondly: Any future stories I write under a 'Meddlers' title will also be one-shots in which any number of my Voidian Knights characters will be meddling with the cannon time-line(please note: NOT NEGATING IT, Cannon Time-line still occurs just separately from Meddled Time-line) to achieve a certain result.  
I'm likely to only have one 'Meddlers' story in any given category how ever each story might(if I can write them) receive one or more continuity stories, these will be considered the same story focused more on the characters from the world than on my own ones from beyond it and may feature snippets both before and after the 'meddling'; they are as I said 'Continuity Stories'.

Finally: Back in the 'General Productions' of my mind are plans and ideas on Meddling with Anime/Psychic Academy and Books/His Dark Materials and those people who are familiar with either will have some idea what(or rather who) such meddling might involve.  
Any way enough of my jabber I give you a story of the Headache Continuity: Eyes.

------------------------------------------

**_Eyes_**

Dragon, sometimes the most unpredictable of all the Knights, was feeling reminiscent after another successful mission, though it is safe to assume that an entity whose own body has forgotten what it originally looked like can't have a great memory themselves.  
But Dragon is so much more than one entity, he is The Other, the Mirror and even in one of the last worlds he visited wholly: the Mimic. A reminiscent Dragon could viably think back to the happy memories of anyone in the Multiverse and in this instance found himself following, in mind and with a rewinded World Window, the memories of Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke.

---------------------

In what felt, to him at any rate, like the first ever music class Jess found himself gazing fondly, instead of his usual staring, at the teacher. He even found himself singing along with the whole class.  
His gaze shifted and he shared a brief smile with his friend with a feeling of contentment. Something in him seemed to have changed though it would be some time before he'd have any idea what, he felt more alive, more there, more in touch with reality than ever before, this time his head stayed where it was as he looked out of the corner of his eye, not even realising he was doing it or what information this action would convey to those who saw it.

_There!_ He thought after catching a flash of blond hair.

---------------------

Leslie smiled and felt an unnatural urge to be silent as feelings of contentment and safety flowed through her. Even she knew that Jess was somehow different today, though she, like him, could not yet comprehend the reason.  
Nor could she then understand her own sense of victory, as if she had conquered some foe, rendered some threat harmless, or even made a new friend, whatever it was she felt that under _his_ watching eyes she could do anything.

---------------------

"So even back then she had him hooked, she almost never had a chance to rill him in." Dragon said with a smile.

---------------------

The two of them were seated on Leslie's porch with PT at their feet.  
"I saw it again today." Jess paused for a moment before responding.  
"Oh, you mean that brown dog you said has been following you since..." He couldn't continue, they had both been profoundly affected by that day and even though they could no longer access the millions of years of knowledge that had been poured into their heads it was still there and affected them in some way almost daily, usually in small ways, both were faster and stronger than they were before and both artists were steadily improving in skill in their respective mediums.  
Jess's main concern at the moment was his thoughts of this dog somehow being Leslie's postponed death haunting her, a fact that the canine like creature knew and so took pains to avoid drawing his attention.  
Well until now that is.

"Jess." came Leslie's call after a few moments of silence.  
Jess looked up to see PT circling a brown dog-like creature, for up close the creature's resemblance was soundly defeated by an open mind.  
Jess shot to his feet only to have the creature lock eyes with him, instantly reconnecting him with the sensations of his brief contact with an Immortal from beyond even Terabithia. He sat down again, hard.  
The creature spread bat-like wings and launched itself up to perch on the rail near them, though it appeared like a canine it definitely favoured the mannerisms of felines.

"I haven't much time, your Highness's," it spoke in a small, high masculine, voice almost like a young boy's might be. "It is getting harder to follow you outside of your kingdom, as such it was necessary to approach you." it gave an approximation of a bow before proudly addressing Leslie "My Lady, the one called Dragon Alterum sent me to guard the members of your court and to this day I have done so, but it becomes daily harder to go about unnoticed outside of Terabithia." another bow this time to Jess and it's tone became humble "My Liege, I am a dragon created from the soul of a Voidian Knight but have no name by which I could be summoned to offer aid, I would ask you to grant me a name that I might better serve you and your court."  
Jess blinked and looked over at Leslie then began thinking quickly when the unnamed Terabithian Knight shifted nervously.

"Ah, how does Vorian Scaleshield sound?" he asked and nearly jumped when PT barked but sighed in relief as the newly named Vorian nodded his assent before leaping quickly for the tree cover.  
"We'll see you in court tomorrow, won't we Sir Vorian?" Leslie called after the departing knight.  
"Count on it My Lady" wafted back the reply.

A few moments after the rushed meeting Leslie's mother appeared and invited the royal Terabithian couple inside.

---------------------

"Do forgive me Vorian, I always forget to name those I make for living in the worlds." Dragon whispered, though no-one was there to hear him.

------------------------------------------

**_Author's Notes... Again!?_**

Okay I'm going to leave it there for now as I haven't got anything else at the moment.  
Watching through the movie again recently I noticed that the first music class after the two become friends holds a great deal of significance, to me at least, I mean it's so different from the music class scene before it where Jess stare is fixed on the teacher and his expression one of forced neutrality, in the later scene he willingly turns his gaze to Leslie and smiles before turning back to the teacher(I read it as with respect, as in if he didn't have to respect the teacher he would have just kept smiling at Leslie like an idiot.)  
I would have included some notes on Vorian about here but I've forgotten exactly what I wanted to say about him, oh well.

Please all of you, even if you hated them, tell me what you think of them and, for the aspiring artist the all important, why you feel that way!

The One who is Many.


End file.
